


losing sleep over you

by Argentina



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 05:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentina/pseuds/Argentina
Summary: “Go to sleep! It’s that simple.”“Make me!”Okay, maybe that was a little too rash. He’s about to tell Simon to just go wallow in his misery when the kid grabs him by his shirt collar and he doesn’t have enough time to ponder why he’s still wearing a polo instead of pajamas because Simon’s lips crash into his, and he suddenly doesn’t care about anything else but this.Maybe it’s the fever, maybe it’s the passion of the kiss, but everything is hot and cold at the same time, and Baz loves that. It’s bittersweet and messy and chaotic and it’s a pleasure and pain all rolled into one, but it’s so perfectly imperfect, and it’s everything he’s ever wanted.





	losing sleep over you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually very happy with how this turned out, I hope you guys are as well <3

“Can you turn off the lights, please?” Simon grumbles, rolling over on his side. He’s trying to fall asleep, but that’s not exactly an easy task when Baz keeps accidentally knocking his textbook off his desk and muttering about how hard the learning material is. 

“The lights are off, dimwit. I need my lamp to study,” Baz retaliates, not taking his eyes off his paper for a moment. 

“Stop studying. You’re even worse than Penny, and I thought she was adamant on her academics,” Simon mumbles, opening his eyes and squinting to see Baz furiously scribbling down some notes. “It’s 2 in the morning, this can wait.”

“No, it can’t. Do you not understand the concept of time? One week isn’t enough for me to prepare fully,” Baz stresses, running his hand through his hair. Simon’s eyes take a bit of adjusting before he can get a good view on his roommate, but he looks pretty noticeably exhausted. He’s paler than usual, and his usual straight hair is starting to look a little unkempt and tousled. If that’s not a sign that someone needs sleep, then Simon doesn’t know what is. 

“Study during mealtimes, then. Seriously, the human body needs sleep,” Simon says, sighing and adjusting his pillow. He lies back and furrows his brow at Baz. 

“I’m not a human. Or did you forget that?” Baz says, rolling his eyes. “And stop looking at me like that. I can see you from the corner of my eye and it’s making me uncomfortable.”

“I’m just worried about you.” Simon justifies, which just causes Baz to roll his eyes again. “Whatever. Vampires sleep, too.”

“Just let me finish reviewing these few pages,” Baz tells him, reaching for his open book on the desk. 

“Knowing you, a ‘few’ pages could mean fifty, so just forget about it and go to sleep. You’ll get sick if you keep this up.”

“Vampires don’t get sick,” Baz insists. Simon wants to say something about how he already looks pretty ill, but then again, he doesn’t know what looks normal for a vampire and what doesn’t. He settles for a different quip.

“You’re so sure about that?” Simon asks, propping himself up on one elbow. “Remember that one time-”

“Yes, Snow. I don’t have amnesia.”

“Then?” Simon raises his eyebrows. “Go to sleep.”

“Why don’t you?” Baz argues, narrowing his eyes at Simon. Every minute Baz spends staying awake is also leading to Simon losing sleep. “You’re wasting your time trying to convince me.”

“I can’t! You’re being too noisy with your tapping and pen clicking and thinking.”

“Oh really? How can my thinking be loud?” Baz questions, smirking. Maybe this sleep deprivation is really getting to Simon, because he’s not making any sense. 

“It’s just a saying. I think Normals use it,” Simon says, shrugging.

Baz rubs at his eyes. He’s tired, but he knows that he’s going to regret it if he doesn’t study. He already missed out on eight weeks of school at the beginning of the year, and he’s certainly not going to lose his reputation to Penelope Bunce. 

“You seriously don’t look well,” Simon states, frowning at him. “Are you actually sick?”

Baz frowns, glaring at Simon. He didn’t exactly have the time to pay any mind to his health, but now that he thinks about it, he could very well be sick. He’s been feeling off for the past few days, and his appetite has been diminishing. Simon might be right, for once, and he doesn’t know how he feels about that. 

“You are, aren’t you?” Simon continues, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Baz wants to wipe that knowing smirk off his face, because he knows that Simon is right and he’s clearly taking satisfaction in that fact. 

“Shut up,” Baz mutters, turning back to his work. He’s wasted enough time. He could grab some medicine later, but that’s not in his list of priorities at the moment. 

Simon sighs, and Baz can hear the rustling of his sheets as he moves and steps onto the wood floor. Baz whips around to look at Simon. “What are you doing? Go to sleep.”

Baz would never admit it, but he’s actually feeling a little guilty for keeping Simon up for so long. He should’ve just kept his mouth shut and ignored the kid when he struck up a conversation, because then they wouldn’t be here having a pointless banter in the middle of the night. 

Simon doesn’t seem fazed at all. He just walks across the room to Baz’s side, making said person wince. Since day one, Baz has made it clear that there’ll be some sort of divide between the two of them, and even if it doesn’t seem as important now as it did seven years ago, he still doesn’t like when Simon trespasses. He does suppose that it’s a good thing Simon doesn’t sit on his bed like Bunce does, though. He has some sort of decency.

“Come here,” Simon says, stopping in front of him, ride beside his chair. 

“What?” Baz asks, confused. 

“Just-” Simon steps forward and places the back of his hand on Baz’s forehead, causing him to flinch slightly. Simon’s hand is cold.

“What are you doing?” Baz frowns, putting his pen down to grab Simon’s wrist and pull his hand away. 

“You have a fever, Baz,” Simon tells him. He looks sad, and it makes Baz want to yell at him. He absolutely loathes feeling this way. Inferior, like he doesn’t have control over himself and has no choice but to sit and listen as others tell him what to do. 

“So? What are you going to do about that?” Baz snaps, letting go of Simon’s wrist and pulling away. 

“You need rest,” he says, simply, as if he knows best on how to deal with this situation. 

“Yeah, okay, genius. I meant it when I said that I’m not going to bed until I’m done with this,” Baz contradicts. He can just quickly skim through the pages and then drink some water before going to sleep. And if he still feels awful tomorrow, he’ll find something to cure him of this unfortunate and inconveniencing ailment. That sounds like a good plan, right?

“Baz,” Simon says, still standing behind him. 

Baz ignores him, trying to cram the paragraphs in his memory. He’s too tired for this. His brain is barely retaining any information, and he’s got a terrible headache. There’s a throbbing behind his eyes that he can’t pretend doesn’t exist. 

Maybe Simon is right, maybe he should just set this aside and work on it tomorrow morning. He could skip breakfast and go to the library to get some studying in before classes start for the day, and then resume after lessons. But it seems a little far-fetched, and he could get a few more minutes in right now...

“Baz, why can’t you just-” 

“Simon! Shut. Up,” he hisses, frustratedly pulling at his hair with his left hand as he uses his other hand to write something down. 

“Go to sleep! It’s that simple.”

“Make me!”

Okay, maybe that was a little too rash. He’s about to tell Simon to just go wallow in his misery when the kid grabs him by his shirt collar and he doesn’t have enough time to ponder why he’s still wearing a polo instead of pajamas because Simon’s lips crash into his, and he suddenly doesn’t care about anything else but this. 

Maybe it’s the fever, maybe it’s the passion of the kiss, but everything is hot and cold at the same time, and Baz loves that. It’s bittersweet and messy and chaotic and it’s a pleasure and pain all rolled into one, but it’s so perfectly imperfect, and it’s everything he’s ever wanted. 

Baz’s notebook falls onto the floor and he kicks it into the corner, not caring about anything but Simon right now. The rest of the world can wait, because the two of them are the center of attention in this moment. 

Leaning back on the swivel chair, Baz hauls his roommate onto his lap in one swift motion, leaving him sitting in a way so that Baz is basically being straddled. He doesn’t break apart from the contact for a single second during the process.

Simon Snow’s mouth does wonders. It tastes faintly of ash and smoke, just like what Baz would imagine his magic is like. They part for air, but not for long before Baz starts another kiss. He wants everything he can have from this living, breathing, walking miracle.

If it means that he can have Simon, he’d maintain a regular sleeping schedule. He would do anything for this boy, because Simon deserves the world. He’s had so much of his life determined for him already that Baz is willing to give him anything that makes him happy, because no person deserves to have such a heavy weight on their shoulders at such a young age. 

“So,” Simon chuckles breathily, his hands intertwined in Baz’s soft and silky hair. He twirls the strands around in his fingers absentmindedly. “Is that convincing enough for you?”

“Merlin, Simon. Yes,” Baz affirms, moving the chair over to the side of his bed. Simon leans over and falls gracefully into the soft sheets. Baz follows suit, flopping down into the bed and feeling the full effects of exhaustion starting to sink in. Simon smiles and reaches over to turn off the desk lamp.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's a wrap!   
Why is writing fanfics so much easier than trying to lay down a plot in an original story?  
Oh wait I don't do plots


End file.
